Love heals broken wounds
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash returned from his journey and is having a party and noticed satsuki was feel broken from her dark past that never wounds and now he's going to help her to make a path for her future
1. Chapter 1

**Love heals broken wounds**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and kill LA kill and I did this as promise it took me long so hope you enjoy this one shows where Ash is going to cheer someone you know and he will cheer up and she will find love to heal the wounds from her past and lead to her future so enjoy AshXSatsuki**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's body and with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos Pokémon league champion and his Pokémon Pikachu are on their way home to pallet town

"Were just about home." Ash said as pikachu nodded as he notice someone "Welcome home honey." Ash saw it was Ryuko his wife was been waiting for him as he kissed her "It's good to be back Ryuko." Ash said to her as she smiled "Nodika is with her siblings it gives us time for the party." She said as Ash is happy to hear that then he notice satsuki was looking at the river "she's still had troubles of the past" he said as Ryuko nodded

"Since when dad died and mom made her to a heartless monster she wasn't a kind girl but can you cheer her up." Said Ryuko as Ash had to do it "you're right" as he walks over while Ryuko is heading in to meet with the others as Ash reaches to her

"Hey Satsuki" as satsuki look at ash

"Hello Ash came back from the journey I see" she said as Ash looked at her "you still had hard times at the past satsuki." As satsuki was surprised as she pretend to be the same old self as Ash look at her "Satsuki I know you're still upset I'm here to help you had to let go of the past and make your path for the future" as Ash's words made her feel happy as he picks up her hand then she was turning red and she accept

Ash lead Satsuki into his room holding onto her hand. They each only had a plain shir shirt on and only their panties/boxers on. The door closed gently behind them but on the other side was Ryuko, Yoko, Lara, Kara, Sakura and Twilight all holding glasses to the wall trying to hear their conversation. Ash still holding her hand brought her close into a warm hug; one hand on her lower back and the other on her head with his finger playing with her hair. Satsuki's was blushing and still felt unsure of herself. She slowly wrapped her arms around ash's body trying at least to get comfortable.

"You smell nice." He whispered into her ear nibbling on her ear lobe. She flicked and tighten her hold on Ash as her blush intensified.

"Ash please don't tease. It's embarrassing." She said tilting her head exposing her neck to him. Ash gave sweet kisses along her neck down to her shoulder. Her moans were hard pressed as she tried to contain herself. He even licked her neck to giving her a love bit to her neck. Her eyes snapped wide as she tightened her hold on him. Ash then kissed up her neck to her facet till they were eye to eye.

"Ash..."

"Satsuki..." He muttered before closing the distance and kissed her. At first is was a simple kiss sweet and loving. Satsuki moaned into the kiss as they got more intense. Ash felt her tongue poking for permission he broke the kiss she was surprised but then he moved his hand from her back to her butt cupping it and squeeze it making her moan louder.

"Ash..." She panted she could feel her lust rising inside her but she tried to remain somewhat dignified. "Dont tease me."

"Satsuki why are you still not being honest with me." he said. he moved out of their embrace but still giving her neck much of his attention. "Do you not what to do this."

"No I want this." She moaned when felt his hand rub her stomach. She shivered as he moved his hand further down and into her panties. Two fingers rubbed her womanhood as she was getting wetter by the second. Ash leaned in from behind and made sure his now rock hard rod was between her butt cheeks. One arm wrapped her waist and his head now rested next to her's. She was panting still trying to be regal.

"Then tell me what you want me to do Satsuki. I love you so be honest with me and yourself." He kept on teasing as her control was finally coming down.

"I...I..." She muttered trying to open her heart's desire. Then Ash jammed his fingers inside her completely setting her off.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" She screamed as she came all over his hand. "I want you to pound my pussy with that amazing dick of yours. I want to feel your love inside me. Have your seed completely stuffed inside my womb and ass. To be loved by you. Please Ash get inside me now I can't wait anymore."

Ash waisted no time and pulled her soaked panties out of the way and removed his boxers and rammed his member inside. They blissfully moaned at their union as he pounded her fast and hard right at the start.

"Yes! Yes! Ash fuck me! Fuck really good. I can feel. You stretching me out."

"Satsuki you're so tight. You're pussy feels like it wants to eat my dick."

"It has missed it. It has never felt the same since when you took my purity. Oh I'm cumming."

"Me too where do you want it."

"INSIDE ME!" She cried out ash he fired his seed deep inside her. 'Finally his seed is filling up my womb.' She thought. She turned and kissed him. His rod was still simi hard and she grabbed it and stocked it as they made their way to the bed. Ash sat on the edge and pulled her with him as he fell back onto the bed. They kissed again in a heated tongue battle for dominance. Ash reached up and cupped her breasts folding them through the shirt. She broke the kiss and moved down to his rod standing at full attention. She kissed the head the licked it like a tasty treat. Ash took off his shirt as she continued her affection.

"Oh Satsuki yes yes I love it." She then took it into her mouth but then she rolled up her shirt so her big perky boobs were free and rubbed them against his rod. Ash moaned in pleasure and held her head with one hand stroking her hair. Ash came again inside her mouth she love the taste. They got into better position on the bed with Satsuki sitting on his lap stoking his rod again as Ash laid spread eagle on the bed. She then lifted her self up and sat down on his rod diving deep inside her ass. They moaned as she rode him bouncing her bubble butt that jiggled when she slammed back down on him.

"That's it Ash pound my ass. Fuck it to your heart's content." Ash then sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist just underneath her breast and pulled her back down on him. But he raised his hips up and thrusted deeper into her. Her eye rolled back as she tooled every inch of his dick. She lifted her legs up to get more of him and her arms reached out to keep her stable on his chests.

Ash fired another load into her as they moaned together. Satsuki rolled off him and laid on her side as Ash rolled up behind her and pulled her into a hug.

"Ash" she asked quietly.

"What is it honey."

"I want to have have a baby with you."

She rolled over to look at him. He smile lovingly at her removing a strand of hair from her face."If that is what my love wants I will do my best. He got on his knees and lifted her leg up to his chest and stoked his member to full strength and re-entered her. He plowed her deeply and she loved every moment of it.

"Yes yes yes Ash! I love you I will always love." She cried out Ash moved her into doggy style and gripped her hips as he thrusted harder and faster. Her mind was blank as she felt him turn inside her making her cum onto his rod. "Impregnant me! Make me bare your child. I will love you and her forever. Yes! I'm your wife now and no one else. Ash! I want to feel you everyday. Oh yes Fuck yeah! Deeper. Deeper Ash."

Ash still inside her flipped her again and was in a missionary position. He dove at her breasts; he sucker her left while messaging her right then switched. She screamed in total bliss. Ash looked up at her and she looked at him. He flicked her hard nibble with his tongue then molding them in his hands. He took both mounds and licked them together then sucked hard both breasts at the same time. Satsuki through her head back in unlimited pleasure. Ash continue his assault on her chest while pounding her womanhood. "I'm cumming. I'm Cummings." Ash then took her hands into his and intertwined their fingers. "Get ready Satsuki I'm going to make sure this one will make you pregnant." He face loomed over her's. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his hips

"YES YES YES ASH MAKE ME PREGNANT! MAKE ME THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD! I'M CUMMING "

Ash then fire his seed inside his quivering wife. He humped her and continue to pump more of his cum into her womb. So much seed was cumming inside that her stomach bulged. After 3 minutes of continuous cumming Ash was left the last of his seed in her. She looked several months pregnant Already. He laid on top of her and his rod shrank to normal and their combined love juices gushed out of her till a massive stain the size of a tire laid between them but they didn't care. Ash touched her face and she leaned into it. "I will give anything you ask of me just do me one thing." He asked she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anything."

"Be honest with me. I'm here for you and so are the other. So trust us to be there for you, ok" She nodded and Ash kissed her and the two fell asleep. As satsuki is letting go of her past now she had a dream of her with a daughter of her own to make a path of her future

 **now that was it of chapter 1 now that hope you enjoy it I made a next one of the story great and Ash was willing to help satsuki from her darkest past from ragyo and make way for the future appeared I bet you like it also Ashxkari, AshXTotally spies are in works along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and aura magic is coming soon**


	2. chapter 2

**Love heals broken wounds**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **Junketsu revived, sparring and romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and kill LA kill and I did this as promise it took me long so hope you enjoy this one shows where Ash is going to cheer someone you know and he will cheer up and she will find love to heal the wounds from her past and lead to her future so enjoy AshXSatsuki**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's body and with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola Pokémon league champion and his Pokémon Pikachu but pikachu along with Mikasa, Lara and Claire are watching Ash

"Ready Ryuko!" Ash said to the love of his life Ryuko "You bet I am Ash!" as they had thier blades and they charge sounds of blades clashing then they change forms "How about we settle this our way Ash!" she said to him Ash smirked "Ladies first" that made her blushed as they fight

"Ash is more stronger." said Mikasa as Lara and Claire agreed but with them was Satsuki Ryuko's long lost sister and Ash's girlfriend was watching them fighting in thier kamui

"They had grown strong of thier bonds with thier kamui and mastered them perfectly." she feels envious of ash and ryuko's bonds and mastery of their kamui's then she heard them finish thier spar Ash and Ryuko kissed

"Ash that's the best spar we had." she said as Ash kissed her "We all gotten better." said Ash as Ryuko hugged him then let's go "I'll go shower and love you." as Ryuko left along with Mikasa, Lara and Claire Ash see Satsuki on the bench "Satsuki do you enjoy the fight." Ash asked her Satsuki show a smile "Yeah i do you two are great how you master your kamui and show a strong bond... I wish I had the same with Junketsu" Satsuki walks away not herself ever since Junketsu was gone during the battle with Ragyo.

"I knew how to cheer her up." Ash said as if he had a idea he went back to the room and decides to grant Satsuki's wish "I did the same for Ryuko by creating Senketsu back now i can do the same for Junketsu make him benevolent like them." Ash said as his idea is by recreating the life fibers made from both Senketsu's that are benevolent "I must end that cycle it's time for the life fibers to forget thier wicked sins and past now create a future where humans and life fibers coexist." Ash is going to change everything he want the life fibers to coexist with humans instead of devouring them "There your good as new now for phase 2." Ash said he had now create a Benevolent version of Junketsu for her.

night roams around Satsuki was havong a hot bath enjoying her privacy "Sometimes i just want to forget but it never goes away." just then Satsuki notice a message "What's this?" she reads it saying meet me at the tree where the lake was." she learn Ash send it. Satsuki puts on a bathrobe and heads out she follows the directions and see Ash's favorite spot and Ash is here

"I got you message what is you want Ash." Satsuki asked him then Ash shows her Junketsu been remade she was shocked "Ash...did you..." she was out of words "Yes i did this time Junketsu is benevolent means you can strengthen your bond and master it just like us." Ash said then he was hugged by Satsuki in tears of Joy "Ash thank you let me show you gratitude by challenging me." Satsuki has Junketsu on and shows Ash her gratitude by having a Kamui spar to break it in

"I accept!" Ash said as they active thier kamui "Life fiber synchronization!" as change to thier forms Ash is changing extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform The top section of the armor covers Ash's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and black coat was like suit of armor with red black shirt then faded into shirtless, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ash's upper back. The top armor piece is connected but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever. Satsuki's form is a white and blue color scheme with large, pointed shoulder pads. Junketsu's eyes appear on the shoulder pads, with the white-orange scleras changed to black. "Kamui Senketsu/Junketsu!!!!" said both as they had thier weapons out

"Ready Ash." said Satsuki as Ash smiled "You bet brings back old times Ash charges at satsuki "He's fast but i gotten better!" satsuki as they strike each other of their blades "This brings me back when we battle each other at honnouji academy!" ash said then Satsuki strikes but Ash dodges her move that got her excited "I feel it my bond with Junketsu this is our power mine and junketsu thank you Ash." said Satsuki in her mind as they keep fighting her in more speed, agility, strength in her just like Ash and Ryuko as thier battle continues "That's right Ash now win this!" said Senketsu 2

"Let's do it!" Ash made his scissor blade more longer

"scissor blade decapitation mode!" shouted Ash was ready to make a strike but satsuki dodge it in time "Damn it I really staring to hate you!" Ash said to her as she gets up "you and this fight has finally become interesting ketchum!" as the two were face to face as they clashed their blades but been causing so many blast of winds thier weapons are dropped they all breathing heavily then they start kissing and making out Ash held her waist as they dropped to the grass Satsuki feels kinky to him as thier tongues touching Ash squeeze her butt made her moan

"Ash i need you." said Satsuki as Ash keep her close "Me too" as they continue kissing Junketsu somehow open the chest plate revealing her massive breasts "Ohhhh Ash sorry i guess Junketsu is..." as Ash kiss Satsuki "No worries i like it" ad Ash is groping her breasts and starts massaging them "Oh oh that's it Ash..." Ash continues by pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast Satsuki gasped "That's it Ash keep drinking." Satsuki said as Ash continues sucking her then he goes for her right breast and start sucking Satsuki held him wanting him to continue drinking her milk as he was done Ash lowers down till Junketsu had got off of Satsuki making her completely naked

"Seems he's giving you privacy." Ash said ad he starts licking her womanhood "Oooooh ooooooh mmmmmmmm Ash keep going." Satsuki said as Ash is eating her up she can feel herself getting wet Ash now starts fingering her inside "Oooooooh Aaaaassssshhhhhh that's it deeper." she said as Ash is going deeper inside her. Satsuki grabbed Ash and rubbed his face on her breasts they been continuing as her floods of love juice was released

"You enjoyed it alot." said Ash as his kamui disappeared too leaving him naked showing the hunger in Satsuki's eyes she start kissing him then lowers down "Now it's my turn for action Ash." she grabbed his rod and start stroking then licks now she puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oh oh oh Satsuki..." Ash said as Satsuki continues bopping faster as Ash held her and squeezing her butt made her bopped more faster as Ash can feel his limit "Satsuki I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts now she stand up and kiss him again Ash turns her around targeting her cute attractive butt he held her place his rod inside and started pounding her "Yes yes yes Ash pound me pound your lady harder!!!!!!!!!!!!" Satsuki shouted as Ash goes to town in her

"Ohhhh yeah she is one tough and tight but i love her." he said as he continues pounding her faster and deeper Satsuki feels it and she loves it ss she feels her limit "Satsuki I'm gonna cum." Ash ssid still pounding "Inside me Ash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as he fires his seed in her butt as soon he let her go Satsuki is reaching to the next level of her kinky side she tackles Ash snd has his rod harden and puts it in her womanhood "I'm going to ride you Ash Ketchum because an lady is always be on top." said Satsuki as Ash likes that kind of girl thier kamuis join in bact to thier battle mode exposing thier parts they start kissing and Satsuki starts bouncing made Ash enjoying it

"Oh oh oh Satsuki yeah that's it" Ash moaned as Satsuki continues bouncing even her breasts are bouncing Ash is groping her breasts again made her moan and going more faster and lot deeper feeling thier limit

"I'm cumming!!!!!!" said both as they release their seed and love juice each other Ash turns her around "Now I'll do the grand finale." Ash said Satsuki smiled as they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting her womanhood "Oh oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash keep going" Satsuki shouted as Ash continues thrusting faster and deeper

"I love you Satsuki I can't wait for us to have a child." Ash replied as Satsuki was daydreaming about what will thier child look like with Ash by her side with thier daughter and Satsuki is rubbing her stomach reveal she's five months pregnant hoping to have a son. They been continuing till they feel thier limit "Satsuki I'm gonna cum!!!!!!" Ash said still thrusting "Me too let's cum together my love!!!!" as Ash fires his seed in her thier kamui had change back leaving Ash and Satsuki completely naked once again looking at the sky

"Ash this is amazing." said Satsuki as she is resting on Ash's chest "One thing is better is making you happy." said Ash as Satsuki smiled and kissed him "Think of it as my other gratitude saying Thank you my pure Love." as Satsuki was falling asleep Ash kissed her "You are my pure beauty Satsuki." as Ash fell asleep dreaming away of the future awaits for them

 **now that was it of chapter 2 now that hope you enjoy it I made a next one of the story great and Ash was willing to help satsuki by bringing back Junketsu and they share thier friendly deja vu spar and do thier romantic moment I bet you like it also Ashxkari, AshXTotally spies are in works along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and aura magic is coming soon**


End file.
